


暗夜的喜剧 The nocturnal comedy

by semiquinone



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harold Finch, Character Death, M/M, Memory Alteration, Retrospective, The Divine Comedy, Top John Reese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquinone/pseuds/semiquinone
Summary: Finch在一次行动中被枪杀去世。Reese来到异世界由Carter和Finch分别带领，去寻找Finch死亡背后的真相。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Joss Carter/John Reese
Kudos: 9





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Finch死亡，开篇就便当！  
> 有详细的尸体描写（不会血腥，不然我自己也受不了_(:з」∠)_）
> 
> 架构上，包括文题，借鉴了但丁的《神曲》和《新生》。  
> （李四——但丁  
> 宅总——俾德丽采  
> 卡姐——维吉尔）
> 
> 这是rere太太的点梗(;ﾟ∀ﾟ)=3ﾊｧﾊｧ

葬礼结束的时候，天色已经暗了下去。纽约的冬天本来就天黑得早，更何况这一整天都是乌云密布，惨惨淡淡。

说是葬礼，其实前前后后也只有Reese和Fusco两个人。墓碑前的玫瑰红得惨烈，Reese每填一抔土都要凝望他们很久，久到本来以为他只是悲伤过度的Fusco开始疑心他是不是在悄悄嘱咐它们什么，转念一想又觉得他没有这么幼稚。那些黄土哪里能照顾好眼镜儿呢？更何况眼镜儿已经化成干燥的清灰，再也不需要别人保护了。

Reese有些怨恨地想到头来他还是没能知道这人的真实身份，生日，社保号码，甚至他最喜欢的颜色。又或许真正的Finch其实已经去世多年，倒不如掘开HaroldMartin的衣冠冢把他的骨灰放进去，那是再省事不过。反正再也没有人付他工资，再做多一件事他都觉得亏。

而现在Fusco早就已经离开，毕竟还有儿子在家里等着。他离开的时候什么都没说，只是叹了口气，捏了捏Reese的肩膀。  
再往前一点，这场过于简单的葬礼上，两人也没有过多语言交流，他们的噤声像是一场悲伤的模仿，那个总是在关键时刻喋喋不休的人，在枪响后地狱般的寒冷里慢慢地，永远地闭了嘴。

Reese曾经在出任务时忍无可忍地切断通讯，关掉手机，以屏蔽耳边或唠叨或得意的耳语，他在不远处教堂的钟声里敲响里自嘲那曾经是怎样的奢侈。而Fusco只是看着Reese憔悴的样子，过了好久，才憋出来一句：“眼镜儿不会希望看到你这样的。”

Reese觉得Fusco的话没什么道理，Finch是个注重隐私的人，他的情绪自然也是他隐私的一部分。方框眼镜后的复杂眼神连朝夕相处的他也从来参悟不透，更何况Fusco。关于Finch的一切都如古老的图腾般神秘。Reese记得他刚接受这份工作的时候，还带着一丝戒备和怀疑在边缘里打探Finch的秘密和隐私，不知道从哪一天起，发现自己的心弦已经全部被牵连在了他的眼角眉梢里。爱意如果可以固化成糖，一定是被抹在了他们分享的甜甜圈上，吞吃入腹，融入骨血。

整个过程里Reese异常地平静，平静到Fusco想要说些安慰的话都无从下口。他深知亲近的人的离开对于Reese来说是怎样的痛苦，他隐晦的过去里说不定还有更多不为人知的隐秘往事。他赶到现场的时候看到的场景触目惊心都无法形容，若不是他打掩护加上黑帮贩毒证据确凿，浑身是血的Reese怕是要被当做头号嫌疑犯拷上手铐拘起来严加审问。  
Reese只恨那血，每一滴都是Finch的。

那时Reese抱住Finch的手太紧了，Fusco甚至错觉他的指尖是不是已经穿透了那考究的三件套直入肉里。他把鼻息贴近Finch，不知道是不是妄想借此复苏他的呼吸。Fusco不得不用尽全身力气，才把Reese从Finch的身体上剥开。剥开的时候碰到他的皮肤让他一惊，要不是他还睁着眼睛固执地不肯放开，Fusco要以为他也和眼镜儿一样温热的血液早已从身上流干，化成这个城市冬天里螳臂当车般的一股热气。  
Reese像是一件被丢弃的垃圾一样双目无神地在一边躺倒，Fusco才得以看到Finch尸体的全貌。

Fusco从来不知道，Finch这个小个子，竟然可以流出这样多的血。

被染透的衬衫和马甲尚未干涸，早已和身下的地面同色。弹孔漆黑提醒着在场各位此人已经魂归幽冥。被庄严包裹着的Finch还是只有头部和手的皮肤裸露在外，过去粉红充满血色的柔软之地再也不见。他眼眶深凹，双唇发乌。Fusco下意识想要触碰，却在下一刻触电一般猛地缩回手。

他有些心疼Reese，他们做的工作太过黑暗，以至于枪林弹雨过后，他又成了孤身一人。

被带去警局的途中，Reese还试图用他冻僵的双手掀开盖在Finch脸上的白布，扶正他略有些歪斜的方框眼镜，并把白布当做被单一样，仔仔细细地在已经苍白到淤青的脖颈处掖好。随行警员面面相觑，最后只能望着Fusco盼他能来做一个清醒的决定。Fusco在Reese双目充血目眦尽裂的怒视里，终于崩溃地吼他：“John你清醒点，眼镜儿他已经死了！”

那之后的Reese就像失语了一般，变得如这个冬季公园里掉光了叶子的秃丫般沉默。

Reese从来不知道，Finch这个小个子，竟然可以流出这样多的血。

事发后不过几个小时，恍恍惚惚的Reese在警局的暖气下全身回暖，却蓦然发现当时的细节已经在脑海里模糊，只剩下无法接通的急救电话不断拉出的盲音，给Finch最后的挣扎和呼吸充当背景。当时Finch因为疼痛瘫倒在Reese怀里，头颅无力地垂下，他嗡动着嘴唇想要说些什么，Reese一边红着眼疯狂求救，一边把耳朵凑过去努力听清他在命悬一线里的言语，那些气音却始终没能凝成一句有意义的话。等电话终于打通，Reese几乎是咆哮着唤来救援，Finch的身体早就已经无法回天地冷了下来。

后来Reese遗憾当时在黑暗中，没能最后一次望向Finch的眼睛。恍惚间他竟然有些模糊，忘记了究竟上一次望向他蔚蓝的眼睛是怎样一次入梦电影片段般的缠绵光景。

他不记得自己是怎样在医院接受了大致的检查，确认没有受伤后，便被作为目击证人马不停蹄地被拉去了警局详细了解情况。还是那间问询室，深夜的灯光发暗照不暖周遭的冰冷。Reese没回答完几个问题就痛苦地摇头表示自己只想回家，又蓦然想到他其实从来就没有过家，失去的Finch的他已经没有了人生的归途。回到那间窗明几净的屋企又能如何。这样的环境历历在目地提醒着他重回孤身一人，他是等不到第二次那个人派了律师来捞他，给他提供一份工作了。

Fusco当然不能让他就这样走，他担心Reese心里早就有决断，敷衍过了这边便要和上次一样化成一个带着坚定目标的死神，留下一路烧焦的汽车和满是弹孔的尸体，直到找到想找的人，在他身上施加上千百倍的痛苦后方能咽气。但是没有了能在他支撑不住的那一刻神兵天降的三件套先生扶住他，Fusco都不确定他自己能不能活着回来。

所以他思来想去还是只能说，“眼镜儿不会希望看到你这样的。”

Fusco在Reese因为剧烈的头疼而死死揪住自己的头发的时候才意识到他的苍老，那个叱咤风云的纽约西装侠客已经年近半百。他打发掉旁人并笃定倒了血霉碰巧遇上黑帮交易引发的火并足够司空见惯以掩人耳目，故事平淡而无趣，没有找到线索的契机。Reese作为死者的朋友自然也是惊吓过度，在黑暗里没能看清嫌犯的面容。

Fusco从来不是喜欢死缠烂打的人，但好歹要讨要一个真相也不枉与Finch共事一场。不用说这场灾难起源于他们隐秘的救人行动。Reese并不打算把所有事情和盘托出，反正告诉了他Finch也不会活过来，倒不如随他一起埋葬起来去陪着他，让他在地下还能有点消遣。

在几近于麻木的悲痛中，Reese已经快要想不起来很多关于那场让Finch殒命的行动的细节了。在灰蒙蒙的早晨Reese照例捧着给自己的咖啡和给Finch的煎绿茶，以及一盒甜甜圈来到图书馆。Finch告诉他Mr. Reese我们又有新号码了，这次是两个人。两个再普通不过的公司女职员，暂时没有发现两人之间的交集，但号码被机器一齐报出来一定有着某种联系。他们一开始就几乎要认定两人一定是受害者，定位了手机之后便出门分头行动。

Reese跟踪的这位名叫MargretRooney，任职于一家科技公司担任助理的工作。Reese模模糊糊地记得那天她跟着她游走于商场， 他无聊至极却没有拨通Finch的电话来上几句惯常的调笑，大概是怕打扰到他而被跟踪目标发现。Finch擅长躲避追踪，那身精致的三件套和瘸腿却实在是对跟踪无所助益。事后他想也许是当时就隐隐约约意识到了危险，却没能来得及深究平静海面下的波涛汹涌。

再后来，Reese记得跟着这位Rooney小姐到了一家餐厅，也借此见到了她的约会对象。

Reese猛地将Fusco递给他的一杯热咖啡灌下肚。警局的咖啡廉价而苦涩，天壤之别的质感让他几乎要记不起更多早上喝着咖啡时，Finch用他机械的声音念给他的两位POI的基本信息。

Fusco看着眉头紧锁的Reese断定他肯定是想到了什么却不肯告诉他实情。Reese却在记忆里苦苦搜寻那个与她共进晚餐的男人的长相而无果。明明就是几个小时之前的事情，无论是在军队还是CIA里，Reese都接受过识人的特殊训练，这个时候他却无奈地发现自己什么都想不起来。

他只能避重就轻地告诉Fusco，那天他重新见到Finch，已经是傍晚时分。追寻不到交集的两人却见面了。

于是他们正好并肩状似无意地走在车水马龙的街上，Reese回忆起那一幕，却觉得异常遥远。下班的人潮形色匆匆，Finch甚至皱眉抱怨在他身上闻到了酒精的气味。Reese油嘴滑舌地解释说在POI约会的时候自己只能坐在吧台装作借酒浇愁。Finch一本正经地教训他：“Mr. Reese，我认为在跟踪号码的时候保持清醒的头脑是头等重要的事情。”

Reese别过脸望着他轻轻地笑，Finch因为严肃静静抿住的嘴唇在霓虹灯下呈现出好看的粉色。Finch因为这样过长的注视扭过身体，也只能被他大猫一样的笑容惹得没了脾气。

想到这里Reese心头一紧，他的意识还没有完全接受Finch已经躺在警局法医案上的事实，他只要随便做一些什么出格的事情，Finch故作刻板的教训就会从耳边传来。他抬起头，只有明晃晃的灯光照得他口干舌燥。他如果在那之后就让Finch结束跟踪，只是让他回到车里用复制的手机监听他们的对话，他们本可以在深夜的餐厅里用一份汉堡一张披萨结束这本该普通的一天。

他本不必捏着Finch被血濡湿的西装衣角，痛苦地想象Finch最后想要和他说些什么。

纽约漆黑的小巷里滋生了太多罪恶，Reese太过聚精会神地避开踩到脚下的各色垃圾和针头以免发出声音，眼见目标正消失在下一个没有路灯的拐角处，只有月光反射在污渍遍布的地上积水的小潭，照亮一方大致的轮廓。

Reese冷冷的声音是告诉Fusco，也像是在问自己：“他们在那样狭窄的空间里接近我和Finch，还没有引起我们的注意的，到底是怎么做到的？”

Fusco想了半天也不知道该如何回答他。Reese给他讲的这个故事离谱得出奇，得亏他在这种情况下还在想方设法蒙骗他，只是实在心不在焉才会漏洞百出。小巷里没有发现更多的弹痕或弹孔，除了Finch身下，也没有发现其他人的血渍或是受伤的痕迹。这一切的情况都与往常所见大相径庭，他不明白为什么在那种情况下Reese甚至没有开枪的机会，就毫无还手之力地让对方全身而退。

他更疑惑的是Reese却没有受到任何伤害，开枪那人到底是有多恨他，才让他完好而清醒地在一个不具名的腌臜之地眼睁睁地送走自己的爱人。

Reese嘴唇干裂，抬起头来望着Fusco，Fusco见惯了染血的场面依然觉得Reese白衬衫上的血渍红得触目惊心，本来已经在嘴边的问题就突然地消失得无影无踪，但是即使开口他估计也是得不到什么确切的答案的。他赶到现场的时候Reese的手机就掉落在两人的脚边。他想来想去也只能安慰他，眼镜儿应该也没有痛苦很久，更何况有你陪在他身边。

听到这话，本来已经接近干涸的Reese被戳中般地红了眼圈。他忘了Finch在他怀里究竟坚持了多久。他在他怀里因为剧烈的疼痛和失血颤抖挣扎许久，却没有力气抬头望他。Reese根本没有勇气尝试与他对视，两人共事三年，他之前有过一意孤行的时刻，却从未令Finch失望过。Finch的嘴唇渐渐白了下去，Reese甚至想要放声大叫，他不管不顾地把食指深深地陷入Finch的身体，好留住他最后的一丝气息。但是直到最后，两人仅有的那点距离间凝起的白雾只剩他一个人的，他也没敢凑上去吻一吻那个他慕恋许久的地方。

“我没能护好Finch。”

Reese的回忆停滞在他抱着Finch尸体的某一刻，复又回到蜷缩在座位上的姿势，再也没有了交流的打算。Fusco反而暗暗叹一口气，语言的力量实在太过苍白，之前眼镜儿被Root掳走Reese都发了疯一般不眠不休地寻找。他现在看起来倒是平静无波，心里怕是早就一潭死水。他一直感激Reese把他带离堕落，但是眼前这人显然是自己都没了方向。

Fusco见Reese似乎渐渐地从巨大的精神旋涡里平静下来，才带着一丝不放心地终于肯放他走人，并嘱咐他任何事情都等一觉醒来之后再说的时候，窗外已经天光渐亮，天边是令人反胃的鱼肚白，Reese在无边的困意和疲惫里厌倦地眯了眯眼睛，跌跌撞撞地往外走，连抬手打发掉他的心情都没有。早起的人大多打着哈欠，捧着一杯咖啡瑟缩在寒风里，Reese一时想不到自己还能有什么去处，回味刚刚送自己离开时Fusco分明不信却不愿深究的表情。刚刚自己其实并未撒谎，他的最后一句话更是毫不掺假童叟无欺。他的确没能护住Finch。

与那一夜相反的是，Reese清楚地记得之后的每一个细节。见到Finch最后一面的时候他到底没能吻一吻他，生前的遗憾死后更加无从弥补。挑了个精致的骨灰盒大概会符合雀鸟先生挑剔的品味。他还记得曾经在公募旁听Finch唠叨早晚有一天他们会真的死去，当时他只是心不在焉地想到时候Finch应该会雇一位新的员工，只是不知道会带什么样的花来看他。  
他从没想过带花的人会是他。

他甚至连Fusco都没有打算通知，如果不是他执拗地在那天清晨找到Reese并且一路尾随的话。Fusco只消望他一眼就知道一定是三天未曾合眼。其实不止是未合眼，Reese连图书馆也没能踏足半步，手机里十几个未接来电也没有回复的力气。他有想过要带上什么Finch喜欢的东西去陪他长眠，想来想去觉得他甚至没能带上他的真名，其余也就实在是无关紧要了。倒不如带上我，地狱也好天堂也罢，陪你同行。

Reese回过神来已经月明星稀，西装外只穿一件大衣的他手脚冰凉，不过还好，站久了也就麻木了。他坐下来摸摸墓碑上刻着的字母，它们也是冰凉的。Reese突然想起最近周身的一切都是彻骨的寒冷，似乎每一丝流失的温度，都在提醒他那天他抱着的Finch的尸体，是怎样慢慢变得和周遭的水泥墙壁一样僵硬。

被悲伤压抑了三天的仇恨在这个似乎永远不会迎来朝阳的永夜里苏醒，Reese睡意沉沉却无法闭眼，甚至当他望向虚空似乎都能看见Finch的蓝眼睛带着失望和怨恨望着他。Reese倒不觉得惊悸，他只希望看到灵动的Finch，不管带了什么情绪，总比带着惨白的面色合眼要好。Reese不知道地底的Finch，是不是会永远地囿于那个夜晚深不见底的黑暗，以及干涸血液刺目的鲜红。乌鸦从来就无谓报丧或报喜，它们仅仅只是用聒噪的盲音，为Reese皲裂的心脏提供足以刺破耳膜的背景。

Reese勉强集中精神，才发现那凄厉的乌啼并非来自头脑里的轰鸣。三只毛色漆黑的乌鸦肃立在不远处的树梢上，僵直着头部怒视着他。那三只乌鸦体型硕大，眼睛里还泛着贪婪的绿光。Reese下意识想要拔枪赶走它们，它们反倒扇动翅膀飞落到距Reese不远处的地面，依旧发出一阵阵尖利的叫声。像是随时都要朝Reese扑过去。

Reese扶着墓碑颤抖着站起，双脚因长时间的静坐而缺血发麻。在他被这诡异的场景的场景逼退的时候，却发现眼前突然出现了一个人，向他走来，风姿绰约，脚步坚定。

Reese几乎是下意识地朝她喊，“别过来，这里有危险。”

Cater走到Reese面前，站定开口，“你需要逃离这个让你痛苦的地方，以使你看清楚事情的真相。”

Reese血气上涌。“你是我道德的标杆，我曾经在黑暗深处徘徊许久，是你把我拉回光明之下。”

Carter回答说，“如果你想要逃离这个荒凉的永夜，就必须走另外一条道路。”

“你跟从我，我可以做你的向导，带你发现这件事的真相和始末缘由。带你穿过这永夜，到时候如果你愿意拨开迷雾，停止自我逃避，将会有一位穿着三件套的先生来引导你。”

“那位内心充满仁爱的先生派我来，带你去找你想要得到的答案。”

Reese死死捏住墓碑的一角，目光坚定地望着Cater，下意识紧了紧握住枪的手：“求你，带我去找到害死Harold的人，还有这背后阴谋的真相。”

“让我找到是谁朝他开的那一枪，就像我找到谁杀死了你一样。”

于是Carter走在前头，Reese跌跌撞撞地追随了上去。


	2. 02

周围依然是浓烈的黑，他们穿过矗立着墓碑的芳草地，来到一片漆黑阴暗的森林。黑色的土地里瘴气丛生，所见之处皆是无望与罪恶。Carter默不作声地向前走，Reese耳边只有呼啸的风声。沉默像是一场化不开的浓雾，Reese隔了许久终于鼓起勇气问身旁的Carter，“Finch他…”

Carter只面无表情地瞥他一眼，“你需要放弃一切疑虑和希望，Harold是不会再回到洒满阳光的地方了。”

Reese猜不透Carter的想法，她的神情更是带了几分处刑一样的决绝。Finch和她本是殊途，却都因他的疏忽被带上了同归的路。月光照下浓密的树影，摇曳间像是连篇累牍的罪孽深重。Reese还是忍不住再次开口。

“我们到底要去向哪里，又为什么是你，来带我走过这段道路？”

“那位三件套先生，在初入幽冥的时候，便找到我，恳求我把你带过夜晚的纽约。”  
“他那样爱你，以至于离开芸芸众生。”

Reese格外觉得凄凉，他祈求Carter向他描述见到那位三件套先生时候的样子，但并非心里没有准备好一个不忍揭晓的答案。Finch苍白的样子，Reese其实不止一次的见过。

那是他们共事之初，Reese早已习惯于黑夜里的孑孑独行。凌晨两点的地下停车场只有被风吹得晃悠的白炽灯光影。Finch本不该来，那是他的过去未能及时清偿的债务，与他无关。更何况小个子蹒跚的背影实在与隐秘角落里换弹夹的声音格格不入。Reese右肩被子弹擦伤，其实本无大碍，这样的伤稀松平常得甚至不值得在逃跑过程中扯下Finch为他订制的衬衫做包扎。Reese大概错就错在分神去细想Finch这样一个注重隐私的人抛下一切顾虑，犯险以保他平安的举动背后的深意。彼时两人躲在一方水泥柱之后，呼吸都小心翼翼以免暴露行踪。Reese扭头去看Finch的侧颜，蓝绿色的玻璃眼珠没有了带着几分雾气的镜片的阻挡好看到让Reese想起热带地区的海水。  
他们离Finch开来营救他的车其实就二十步，可只要暴露步步便都是杀机。Finch有着不亚于CIA特工的敏感，否则也做不到次次成功甩开Reese和Fusco的跟踪。这次也不例外。Reese能够后发制人的代价是Finch替他在腹部挨了一枪0.38，惊醒了竟然这个时候还在这并不算暧昧的场景里神游的他。

即使常年与疼痛为伴，枪伤造成的内出血也让被安置在后座的Finch疼到几乎昏厥。Reese在急速挂挡踩油门之间皱眉通过后视镜望向正粗重喘息的他。不巧那天Finch的衬衫和马甲皆是浅色，鲜血急速渗透开来像是某种奇异又妖艳的热带花朵。他的双手无意识地按向腹部似乎想要阻止些什么，徒劳地撇开后也被印上了触目惊心的红。Reese撇过眼不忍再看只重重再一次踩下油门。

傍晚的太平间鬼影幢幢，每跑一步Reese都焦急地恐惧担架上的Finch蓦然地就会没有了呼吸。不知道是灯光的原因还是失血过多，Finch的脸色是Reese从来没有见证过的惨白，让他有一瞬间的错觉Finch的生命浓烈得已经化成了可见的缥缈形体，而他正眼睁睁地看它离开他的身体。在出事的前一秒他还在欣赏的眼睛痛苦地凸起，深陷的眼窝和脸颊隐隐发青，让他呈现出无可想象的冷色调面容。从那一刻起，Reese就在一刻不停地发抖。

想起这个场景的Reese瞬间有些红了眼圈，这像极了某个无声的预兆，那样惨痛的记忆被挖空心思地从记忆里抹去，到头来只在现在的时间线上更为悲怆地上演。

合身而考究的马甲衬衫西裤被一并剪掉。虽然是救人所迫但Reese还是罪恶地觉得看进了Finch某些深入的隐秘。伤口是贯穿伤，子弹没有留在身体里，所幸也没有伤到重要的脏器，所需的只有止血，消毒和缝合。Finch在半昏迷里紧紧皱着眉头，几不可闻地呻吟出声。Reese一边顺手拿过器具给自己包扎，一边强迫自己不要太仔细地回忆Finch的伤口。粉红的伤口外粘黏了大量已经干涸结痂的暗红色血液，伴着白色的脂肪组织和粉红的真皮像要写出死亡狰狞的表象。

Reese彻夜守在Finch床前，一夜的半梦半醒效果甚至不如片刻的安眠。吊瓶里透明药剂滴下来似乎在空旷的房间里被无限放大成死神规律又恼人的跫音。Finch手臂上的静脉夸张地凸起，身体被充塞得浮肿起来。Reese在要胶住他的黑暗里叹口气，伸出手把白色的被单仔仔细细给他盖上，在脖颈处掖好。手指留恋地蜻蜓点水一样在他的鼻尖和颧骨处抚摸，果然如他预料的一样没有半分温暖。  
Reese做出了一个连他自己都没有意料到的举动。他站起身，久坐后的下肢花了点时间适应重力以及充足血液的冲刷。他缓缓挪到紧挨Finch的床边，在他额头浅浅落下一吻。

Finch昏迷了一天一夜，当他于走向新一轮夜色的黄昏里醒来，第一眼看到的就是Reese低垂的头颅和几乎紧闭的眼。他的睫毛在橙色的暮光里沾了点金光。他本以为Reese已经睡着，动动因为失血过多有些乏力僵硬的身体，却看到他立即抬起头来紧张地望着他。  
后来某个没有光的夜晚Reese对Finch说起当时的情形，说一瞬间甚至以为要遭到解雇。Finch无声地笑了，用干燥的手指轻柔梳过Reese根根分明的头发。  
“怎么会呢”

Reese张了张口想要说句话，却半天还是卡在了喉咙里，最后只剩用凝重的表情望着Finch。Finch在这样氛围里反而多了些调笑的心情，又或许只是正源源不断输送进血管里的吗啡在作祟。  
“怎么好像中枪的是你？”  
说完又觉得这句话实在是白烂，只能眨眨眼睛无奈地笑笑。

Reese切断与Finch胶着在一起的目光。他腹部的伤口因为刚刚的动作渗出一点血痕，沾红了包裹着的纱布显得格外碍眼。他下意识想要伸手去触碰，但是在离伤口很近的地方停了手颓废地垂下。Finch苍白到快要融进夕阳的光里，Reese在那一刻觉得，Finch终归是要归于天堂的光里的。 而自己从炼狱里出来，大概第一就是要去找他。

Finch仍然虚弱无力，缓缓抬起手臂握住另一只满是枪茧的手。Reese反握住他的，冰凉的手与此时浮在他脸上温暖的笑容极不相称。他下意识地要去温暖他的手，做下来就变成了暧昧动情的轻柔抚摸。令人心安的摩擦声大概足够传达千言万语，所以两人一齐发话的时候就已经简略到极致。

“抱歉”  
“不是你的错”

回忆在这里被蓦然打断，那句话现在听来太过刺痛以至于光是回忆它都让发肤间感到刀割一样尖锐的疼痛。Reese想他自始至终配不上Finch这一声云淡风轻的原谅。从前或许可以说是枪林弹雨里无可奈何被打湿的鞋，这一回活该是要背负一生的枷锁。  
Carter几乎是轻蔑地看着Reese，让他以为张嘴就该听到回应他明知故问的嗤笑。

“他受伤很重，你知道的。”

“我以为你爱过他的，在他拆除了你的炸弹背心后，你吻住了他的时候。”

Reese哑口无言，分辨的必要似乎有又似乎没有。Carter并没有停下脚步，带着Reese走到了森林的尽头，来到了城市的边缘。午夜时分的纽约一片死寂，带着些蒸腾的雾气提醒Reese也许这并不是真实的人间。倒是凄厉的风声实在是像极了鬼哭狼嚎。Carter站定后再次对Reese开口。

“他从没穿过猩红色的西装，想必是料定了会有他的血把西装染红的那天。”

远处两声枪响惊飞了树丛中栖息的群鸦，Reese本能地转头。树林边是瘴气丛生的沼泽，Finch捂着伤口痛苦地跌坐在地上，不是对危险毫无防备，只能无奈地接受早已举着镰刀等在路尽头的他的归宿。森林里鬼魅丛生，Reese唯独看不清拿枪的那个人。他眼眶通红，目眦尽裂，想要把找出那个邪影却实在是不能，最后只能抓住Carter的手向她吼。

“我要知道那个开枪的人，到底是谁？”

Carter叹了口气摇摇头并不回答，只继续望着远处的Finch，Reese循着她的视线望去。Finch蹒跚着想要再站起来却是再无可能。血流如注立马将他的西装前后染透。Reese悲哀地想这种伤势谁也回天乏力，他可惜当时没能在慌乱间好好看上Finch一眼，虽然往后任何时候回忆起来都会让我痛不欲生，但那一刻你我的生命至少重叠在一个时空里。

Finch左手捂着腹部的弹孔，右手还执拗地握着他的那部手机。Reese听不到任何声音，Finch的身影就像是唯一为他播放的悲伤默片。而他依然执拗地一遍一遍按下手机的拨通键，再颤巍巍地放到耳边。没有光的树林边手机屏幕荧荧地照亮Finch一小见方的脸，准确无误地把他咬紧牙关费力忍耐的表情投射进Reese眼里。

整个过程比回忆里更加急切而迅速，比起来Reese脑中的画面像是刻意被人调慢了播放速度。鲜血从Finch指缝间流出，一滴一滴落在地上，再然后就更急了，汇成了一小股像是哪个恼人的没有被人关紧的水龙头。失血过多让Finch眼冒金星，他半支撑着缓缓倒下，头颅磕在地上发出钝重的闷响，却依然不依不饶地握着手机。

Reese想也许电话那端的人让他失望了，在他生命的最后。只是Finch执拗到不肯放弃，他对他一定很重要，他一定很爱他。Finch的意识开始涣散，眼皮慢慢耷下。Reese怀疑颤抖着的他究竟有几分因为疼几分因为冷。鬼影消散之际罪魁祸首无处可寻，他们一同挟走了Finch藏在眼镜架下不为人知的生命带往幽冥。

当Reese看到Finch身下血污越扩越大像某种奇异又妖艳的热带花朵的时候，Finch已经奄奄一息。小巷太深照不进喧闹酒吧的霓虹，夜晚太深等不来天边的鱼肚白。他的眼睛已经紧闭，Reese判断他气息尚存的唯一证据是他握着手机动作已经有些扭曲的手。最后一次播出一个号码后也许是终于接通，Reese看到Finch把手机紧紧贴在耳边，拼尽最后一分力气柔声说完了一句话。Reese耳边的风声更大，咆哮着窜进树林捅破寂静发出猎猎响声。他多想听清楚他究竟说了什么。

Finch打给了谁呢 ？

Finch的面容很平静，伤口的疼痛和失血已经变成了半处于幻境里的他的黑暗梦魇，一切都如此熟悉，他们曾攀附在图书馆的屋檐上与他悄然对望。而现在他所面对的不过是镜花水月后的一场老友重逢。而这一次他该走向有光的地方了。  
Finch的手臂无奈的垂下，伴随手机的滑落摔在地上，是Reese看到他最后一个动作。

一整沉默后还没等Reese开口，Carter叹口气，还是那句话。  
“这不重要。”

“你说过的，会带我去找我想要得到的答案。”

“这既不是问题，也就谈不上答案。”

Reese喘着粗气不明所以，Carter眼神清朗地望着他，一时间两人也再无话。Carter再转身的时候，Finch身下的血迹已经慢慢干涸，被肮脏的地面全数吸入日后转化成脚边杂草的养分。

Finch全身暖色尽失，皮肤泛上青紫的时候，Reese看到了他自己。  
Reese看着那个仿佛来自异世界的自己的时候，Carter终于重新开口。

“他来的时候，三件套下裹挟了一整个纽约的寒气。如你看到草地上白色的霜“

Reese跪在Finch身边，没有感受他的脉搏的必要，他只是目光呆滞地托起他僵硬的身体捂在胸口，道别的话也没来得及说上一句。  
“他的皮肤是没有任何血色的苍白，或许你应该很清楚，在你抱起他的尸体的时候。”

Reese忽略了Finch手边的手机，他把嘴唇贴上他的眉眼也传递不了一口呼吸。上午还与他通过电话的Finch，是不会再睁开眼睛看他一眼了。  
“他的眼窝发黑而深陷，或许是因为无处可寻的你。”

人死是不是真的就有如烟灭？  
如果爱过他的人还记得他，或许不会全然了无痕迹。

Reese把Finch的身体抬高到与自己水平的位置，执拗地不愿错过他们最后一场深拥，  
“其实他早已嵌进你的生命，也预料到了这样的结局。”  
”他脱俗于肉体的苦痛，让我来引导你，把你带向他。“

风掠过树叶的婆娑响声由远及近变成刺耳的警铃，蓝红光线交织，映在Reese没有知觉的眼睛里。轰鸣声在他脑里交织成一个时代的混响。  
Reese倒下了，像一个突然睡去的人

Reese在麻木无知觉的谵妄里苏醒，梦里他行走于一座没有尽头的充满了浓重火药味的图书馆，徜徉于一排排直耸天花板的书架，有的书架间他们在对着号码的资料研究或许会引来他杀生之祸的生平，有的书架间Finch在帮他包扎伤口，有的书架间他们在亲吻，有的书架间他们在一天最深沉的角落里互相抚摸叹息着做爱。直到走到一扇书架旁，Finch用他带了血污的手拍了拍他的肩膀，于是他醒了过来。

Reese站起来后警惕地张望，拉住Carter的衣角用他自己都要听不见的声音问她。“Harold在哪里？我想要见他。”  
”你会见到他的。“  
“待我带你走过这个夜晚。他会在晨曦时分等你，带你去向有光的世界。”


	3. 03

Reese曾经有两次，郑重地吻在Finch的额头上。  
隐蔽病房里的深夜是Reese从未对Finch袒露的一次许愿。Reese自然是不信鬼神的，愿望也就无处可归。Finch醒来后两人交握的手，也能算是一次美梦成真。

想到这些的时候Carter正带着Reese穿过城市的边缘，空旷无人的街道伴随钢铁机器的轰鸣夹杂了太多数不清道不明的呜咽呻吟。红灯区的灯光被黑夜压制着只能渗进床笫间。他对Finch的欲望从来就不加掩饰，在对方无可奈何的包容下愈演愈烈，直到Finch被他不算温柔地按在了某个不知名角落的墙壁上，好在另一只手托住了他易碎的颈椎，预想中尖锐的疼痛并没有到来。

Reese和Carter站在晦暗不清的明处看这一对爱侣如胶似漆的纠缠。路灯功率太小，他们被投在地上只有模糊了边缘的一团黑影。Reese看不清Finch的表情，在心慌意乱间皱着眉头状似痛苦。对Reese来说这不仅仅是性欲的发泄，更像是一场暌违已久的仪式。

Reese只能走上前去，直到他能清晰地看到Finch歪斜了的眼睛光滑边缘发射出的散漫光影。Finch发颤的双手准确地告诉他，这只是沉溺于慌乱和不安迷宫里的他容易被误读成快感与激动的假象。然而正埋首在他颈肩处啃吻的Reese无暇顾及，他正拨开Finch显得略有些碍事的手探入他一丝不苟的西装马甲之下。柔软的腹部随着他的抚摸起起伏伏。

Reese回过头去看向Carter，她的眉眼在这样的光景里显得格外深邃，说出来的话就多了几分惆怅。  
“是啊，Finch他并不完全享受这样的野合。”  
“他选择忍耐，不过是因为对象是你。”

皮带搭扣放弃抵抗的声音拉回Reese的注意。Finch连带内裤被一同扯下，薄凉的空气让他不自觉并拢双腿，Reese用宽大的手掌笼住他的膝盖渐渐往上转移，修长的手指伸进两腿间的夹缝里上下逡巡，细细抚摸。有意无意地触碰到再往上一点的柔软皮肤。Finch在这样的引导里喘着粗气，全身的血液都要往下身涌。意识到他正在变硬的Reese更加肆无忌惮。Finch的衬衫和领带系得一丝不苟，浓烈禁欲感的脖颈是他肖想已久的地方。Reese印上去的咬痕让Finch羞愧地作出一周都不要出门见人的决定。

Finch在翻滚着的缠绵的吻里抽身而出望向Reese身后的一片虚无，Reese就这样心惊胆战地和Finch隔空对视。比起激情作祟的奋不顾身，又或者是无法言明的附带了条款和顾虑迟疑的约定，这个时候的Finch更像是郑重地作好了决定。也许是Reese的吻将他裹得实在密不透风，一只手还渐渐转移阵地向他的后庭探去。与他对视的Reese突然就红了眼眶，他曾经沉迷在Finch给与的感官刺激下虚耗了一个漫漫长夜，却没有意识到在这个瞬间，他真正拥有了他。

手边并没有任何可以加以利用的东西。Reese迅速地脱下同等量的衣物后Finch窘迫地因为缺乏经验而向后蜷缩。他们昂首而视的性器正不知所措又急切地交叠摩擦。Finch实在没有办法想象要如何在不受伤的前提下吞下这样粗壮的东西后全身而退。Reese是个合格的情人，当他刺入一根手指引发Finch不知所措的呻吟的时候，另一只手还不忘缓缓套弄他的阴茎。两人并不需要过多的交流，即使他们此生再无话，刚刚在车里简短的你来我往也已经足够周全。

Reese耐心地在Finch身体里缓慢叠加快感。Finch在他耳边呜咽着想要发泄些什么，到嘴边又及时住了嘴。前端一阵一阵的浪潮无法抵消后方尖锐的刺痛。对方不知道什么时候又多加了一根手指，为了避免发出更多更大的声音，他只能凑上前去咬住Reese的下唇细细吮吸。Reese鼻尖是Finch不知名古龙水混合夜晚的味道，他终于轻笑出声，抽出手指转而揉捏起他丰厚柔软的臀瓣。这一举动意外地招致Finch的不满，他深吸一口气闭着眼睛握住Reese发胀的性器想要调整姿势方便他进入，却始终不得其法。Reese安抚的嘘声融进他的口腔里，待到令人迷幻的手指再次探入，并直抵那个美妙的深处的时候，Finch的尖叫也落在了他同样的地方。

Reese已经记不清有多久没有看到这样面色潮红的Finch，这样的回忆已经久远得如同上个世纪，他已经忘了他们最后一次做爱是怎样的情形。他瞪大双眼想要重新记住被快感淹没的他，就不用在最深的梦境里依然被他带血的双手和铅灰色的面容反复折磨。

此时Reese已经抱起Finch分开他的双腿夹住自己的腰际，大腿内侧娇嫩的皮肤摩擦着他硬朗的线条加剧了他阴茎的胀痛。可就在他刚把龟头埋入Finch依旧紧致的后庭时，Finch环住他肩膀的手突然用力泄露了他的疼痛和紧张。Reese喘着粗气，没有润滑的帮助只能摸索着一点点前进。  
直到Finch一点点习惯他的尺寸和进进出出的摩擦，Reese都是温柔的。  
Reese看着慌乱的Finch尝试去想象那个健全的Finch曾经怎样毫无保留地爱过别人，MIT意气风发的少年是否也曾经在酒精的蛊惑下与人在某个与这小巷同样不知名的地板上和人疯狂相爱。他嫉妒起他从来没能触及的曾经，就只能孤注一掷地抓紧他仅有的现在。

Reese回忆起那一天命悬一线之际，心里一片清明。没能说出口的爱意从机场的那句等我化成太多次假装不经意的掩饰，骗来骗去却忘了死神的不期而至。即使有了这样相融的一刻，他仍有太多话还没来得及和Finch说。

肉体撞击的啪啪声响被夜里的雾气成倍地放大。Finch紧闭双眼，身体里的快感就更加畅通无阻地镌刻进他脑内最深的地方。那样的力道在他身体里制造出久违的快乐。Reese的每一次抽插都显得无比娴熟，仿佛他早已照着某个迤逦的剧本反复演练直至烂熟于心。Finch明白这场失控其实彼此都已经渴望太久。两人在同时射出来之后，他们复以高楼上倒计时停止后的眼神与对方相望，仿佛再次经历了一次起死回生。

Reese抽出后有几滴白色的精液情色地滴在看不清楚细节的地面，很快找不到痕迹。

一场荒蛮的媾和其实根本可以无关情爱，只不过是死里逃生后肾上腺素飙升的一次发泄。更何况是这样的地点这样的时间。对快感的追求不过是想要证明给自己看，在兵荒马乱之后自己仍旧苟延残喘地活着，舒适圈里的那一切仍然完好无损，可以容他一晌贪欢。  
Finch在高潮的余韵里晕乎而细碎地想着这些的时候，Reese紧紧地搂住他，在他额头上郑重地落下一吻。复又重新将他拥紧在怀里。Finch体会到了这不平常的一吻里蕴含的意义，抬起头来看他。巷子太深，对方只有一个模糊的剪影，夜幕上的星星指向九点时分。Finch看到他的眼睛也是亮的。

Carter走上前看着身边动容于这一刻的Reese，像从前许多次Finch对他做的那样，他走到两人身边抚摸着Finch带了点潮湿的柔软头发。他的喘息声其实尚未完全平息，在这样的安抚下发出了动物幼崽一样的呜咽声。两人的身高差让Finch将头埋在Reese的肩窝上，上好西装挺括的质地给了闭着眼睛的他一种怀旧般的安全感。

Carter不是在问他：“这是你们的第一次。”

Reese颓然放下手点点头。“天台那次，他救了我一命。”

理智回巢的Reese整理起靠在他怀里的Finch凌乱的衣衫，把他内裤从膝盖处拉上来，重新覆盖住被各种体液洇湿了的腿根。再套好因为起了多层褶皱而狼狈不堪的西裤。系上皮带搭扣的声音回响在暗夜的小巷里。Reese搀扶住忍不住打颤的Finch，一深一浅地往小巷深处走去。

他们之间或许应该开始于某个庄严的仪式，至少应该也是柔软床榻里心知肚明的一场力量交锋和包容。这个夜晚始于Reese在Finch劫后余生的喘息间吻上他，在那一瞬间所有的力量都化为了勇气，自此Finch的身体就在他的支配下被引导。但是那个夜晚在潮湿的蒸汽里匆匆落幕，在Finch向来干净整洁的西装上残留下一场荒淫的证明。

疾风灌满他们西装的屋顶，两个人粗重的喘息像极了某种暧昧的暗示，Reese在那一刻心猿意马地望着惊魂未定的Finch潮红的脸。胸口手机屏幕上的倒计时停留在让他即将转身跳下屋顶远离Finch的前一秒。Finch在不经意地瞥向他之后被那样的眼神定在了原地。自那一刻Reese知道这个夜晚两人走向了某条没有返程的路途，于是他吻了上去。

这或许不是最怪异的报答救命恩人的方式，Finch有些意外却并不惊慌，今日重重皆是过去他的纵容退让甚至是有意无意引诱下就种好的果。他被动的承袭Reese铺天盖地的吻，也许是该算作那日他们因自持而错过的补偿。这个带了他们体温的吻没有太多情欲的发泄，Reese只是想证明些什么，证明他还活着。

所以在Reese放开他后，Finch只是默默地站在原地，装作无事发生地小心翼翼解开绑缚着他的致命武器。只不过无端幻想此刻在心里生根发芽，如果没有这一切，他们或许可以像平常恋人一般在楼顶的餐厅里分享一杯陈年佳酿，他剥下的不必是能够削掉半边楼层的炸药，而是贴合他身体曲线的西装外套。Finch没有让这样的想法逗留太久，他记得太过清楚上次对另一个人有这样的依恋后迎来的惨烈结局。

Reese看不见他内心的波涛汹涌，这样到达高潮后的爆发在他的感情里是一条必然的归途。他从Finch冰凉的手里接过不该他拿的东西，揽过他的肩膀也懒得问他怎样出现在这楼顶，就只顾带他走下去。

走下楼梯的时候Finch感到某种不可言说的隐喻，这个喧闹不安的夜晚也许会被证明是他余生不可多得的一次美妙梦境。有惊无险，劫后余生，美梦成真。他不确定到底自己还能攒下几份运气让这些因素再来一次相逢。当他带着迟疑缓缓走下那深不见底的楼梯阶时，不忘回头看一眼的时候，Reese像是读懂了他的心思，拉过他的手仔仔细细攥在自己手里。两人摩擦着肩膀向下走，Reese有意无意地摩挲着Finch左手无名指指根的位置，迷恋上那由手指组成的山峦起伏反复把玩。

“没事了，Harold。”

Reese把从身上拆下的定时炸弹丢给疑惑着也庆幸着的Carter和Fusco，拉上Finch的手头也不回的朝反方向走。警察的问询当然需要躲过，Finch是个十分重视隐私的人。可是到了车上两人还是不知道要如何继续下去。Finch习惯性地坐在驾驶座上，Reese让他开车他却一时间不知道该何去何从，只能无意识地舔舔嘴唇，看着Reese。

“或许我们该好好谈一谈。”

Reese从他略显尴尬的表情里读出了几分庄重，一场暧昧的关系在两人的身份作前提下注定要不见天日。而这样的妥协对Finch来说无论如何都是个不小的挑战。车内的温度随着沉默逐渐下降，Reese知道Finch需要把他与太多东西去做衡量，过去的遗憾再也回不来，但他脖子后的钢钉还在，时时刻刻用疼痛提醒着他背负的东西太多，介入私人感情绝对不是什么聪明的选择。  
Finch内心挣扎许久，Reese也不着急，他稍微往后靠了靠不，想给Finch施加任何压力，沉静地把头轻轻靠在座位背靠上，就这么望着他。太多的画面在Finch脑中闪过，大学新生报道时第一次见到Nathan时候他的笑容与港口那天别无二致；作为生日礼物的一部分送给Grace的花还没来得及枯萎，就被她摆在了Harold Martin的坟前；他没有教给过机器情感，它也能在对他产生印随行为的同时毫不犹豫地按照指示删掉无关号码。

过去很久，Finch终于犹犹豫豫地开口。

“我…”

Reese看到他负罪感的表情就已经得到了答案。漫长的等待给了他足够的时间作好心理准备。两个行走于黑暗的人或许从来就不可能有机会一起在某个有阳光的清晨苏醒与凌乱的被单下。所以他只是笑着轻轻点头。

“好。”

然后垂下头不再看他。Finch絮絮叨叨的本性在这一刻重新暴露出来，支支吾吾地要圆上这一场惊心动魄的尴尬梦境。Reese在他断断续续不规律的气音里感受到了他想说的话。只拍拍他的手示意这一举动的无谓。

“我走了，明天见。”

说着重新抬头挤出一个比鬼哭还难看的笑容，如果Finch心里不是太过沉重以至于无暇顾及，说不定要忍不住腹诽一番。Reese看他僵硬地表情生出几分自嘲，这沉闷的车里没有任何再待下去一秒的必要，他转手推开车门，外面的空气还透着一股爆炸后浓重的火烟味。带着和后来失去Finch那天的凌晨走出警察局时一样的倦怠，他回忆着这味道实在太过熟悉，他所在的部队曾经在转移过程中遇到偷袭，敌人铺天盖地的手榴弹向他们扔过来，步枪里的本就不充裕的子弹很快被耗尽，战友的声音几不可闻，太阳穴处的伤口很快将他的衣襟染红。他躲在钢板车门口听着连天的炮火，大概是从那一刻他开始明白，我们最终都将是孤身一人，而没有人会来救你。

“Mr. Reese”

Finch在此时叫住了他。甚至还伸出来了一只手似乎是想要挽留住即将走入凌乱夜色的身影。Reese已经跨出车门的腿并没有收回来，只转过身听他到底想说些什么。只是恰好这动作幅度太大，或许稍稍有些泄露了他的心情。本来被Finch放在座位中间，早晨没来得及喝完的煎绿茶被不小心掀翻。两人都在同一瞬间找到了逃避的出口，连忙拿出纸巾擦拭算不上污秽的那一小见方水渍。而等到那摊痕迹完全消失，两人的手也重新交叠在了一起。

Reese的手常年握枪，枪茧遍布。不经意地摩擦在Finch的手上有种撩人的粗糙感。他的呼吸就在面前不远处，那份热气飘在Finch耳朵里成倍的转化成炽热。他有些不知所措，紧紧地攥住自己的膝盖。Reese叹了口气，还是那句话。

“没事了，Harold。”

Finch突然抬头，在Reese反应过来之前吻了上去。那一刻他决定抛下一切顾虑甚至抛下自己究竟在做什么这一认知，只认真去品尝刚刚没有来得及认真感受的Reese的嘴唇。

Reese没能来得及反应，就尝到Finch唇齿间眼泪一样的苦涩味道，随之而来的是他舌尖的舔舐。那是隐藏多时的一种深刻的眷恋，在某个细微的动作里酣畅淋漓地爆发着上演给刻着它名字的人。Reese揪住他的领带掰过他的身体，让Finch用一种倚靠的的姿势继续同他亲吻。他尝遍Finch口腔的每一处，用舌尖轻巧又挑逗地刮擦着他的上颚，引来对方加速了的喘息。这样浓烈的情欲让Finch红了眼眶，Reese终于舍得放开他，转而拨开他的眼镜，轻柔地吻上他微微颤抖的眼睑。随之尝到那股熟悉的苦涩，于是他细细地吮吸着，等着Finch再度开口。

“我…做不到。”

“那不如拥抱欲望。”

Reese终于放开他，下结论一样地把车钥匙插入锁孔里。

“走吧，哪里都好”

Finch发动引擎，重新戴上眼镜。Reese透过镜片的反射看到街边夸张的霓虹和灯火的闪烁。被夜世界的灯光照亮的明亮世界的边缘，是一道道不具名的偏僻小巷。

“你去到哪，我都会跟你走。”


	4. 04

Carter带Reese走上一条宽阔的道路，两侧房屋森然林立像极了死神的脸。正当Reese觉得两个人的结局或许从共事之初起就被Finch精确的预言，Carter突然拉住他靠在路的一边。一辆黑色Lincoln Town疾驰而过，透过扬起他们衣角的疾风里Reese看到Finch苍白的脸。他表情悲怆又严肃，两片嘴唇抿成一条直线，在边角处微微拉下。

Reese偶尔会嘲笑Finch太过正经，当然是因为他常年藏在荧光屏幕后波澜不惊的表情，只是有偶尔的时候，比如Reese不厌其烦地开着这样的玩笑的时候，他才会抬起头来，好看地瘪瘪嘴，无奈地笑一笑，露出两颗好看的牙齿。

所以看到这样的Finch，Reese皱起眉头难以想象那是怎样的惊慌和牵挂的同时依然觉得新鲜。他听到自己清脆的心跳一下一下按动快门的声音。可惜太多的值得记录本只有一瞬，就湮灭在了地平线灰色诡谲的血盆大口下。

“那天如果不是他及时赶到，还替你挨了一枪，或许你早就在那个肮脏的停车场死于失血过多了。”

Reese不需要提醒也能清楚地记得那天晃晃悠悠的白炽灯光影。他想问Carter人一辈子所有的有惊无险的次数是不是有限的，而Finch在最后一次以血开在腹部的热带花朵中用尽了它们。Carter看穿了他在想什么，只指指前方银行的门口平静地告诉他，“那里发生了一场爆炸。“

Reese记得那是他第二次向Finch道谢。

走近后Reese看着持着Harold Wren假名的Finch带着Abby和Shayn站在门口等待被盘问和接待。这样轰轰烈烈的场面是他一时冲动不顾后果带来的惨烈结局。几乎半个纽约的警察和紧咬他不放的FBI都盘绕在了这里。Reese太过清楚落入他们手里中的后果，他的指纹里藏着能让他和Finch永世相隔的死亡旧账。  
他还剩最后十秒。十秒钟不够构想出一个完美的逃跑计划，或许在这样的情况下他本来就无处可逃；十秒钟不够Finch告诉他号码们要如何妥善安排，或许Reese从来就不需要操心Finch这方面的能力；十秒钟也不够他嘱托Finch不要再次冒险舍生相救，他迟早会在某个足以让他殒命的行动中做一个游离在生死边缘的杀手迟来已久的终场谢幕。而Finch，他太过珍贵，他是他留在世界上唯一的牵挂，却又无法带走的人。  
于是他只能平静地和Finch道谢，告诉他有幸相识一场，这个目标，这份工作。

距离他不得不将耳朵里的通讯器丢下还有三秒，Finch的呼吸绵长而平稳，却始终没有一句确切回音。Reese在倒数第二秒里安慰自己，这样的话，本来也是不求任何回音的。于是在最后一秒，那句被随着末日般爆炸灰尘扬起的勇气烘托出的爱你，也就硬生生的复又咽回了肚子里。  
FBI的手电筒的灯光照在他脸上的时候，Reese想的全然都是自己竟然如此惧怕面对袒露心迹后的一片狼藉，以至于死亡瞬间在他眼里，都成了稀松平常可以面对的事情。

Finch在那边的信号彻底消失后叹了口气，还是那样一张波澜不惊的脸。Reese看着他深不见底的表情思考那天是否真的令他失望过，说来说去答案也是索然无味。Finch已经急急忙忙走出银行回到图书馆。指尖在键盘上敲击转换是一反常态的迅速与灵活。绝密的监控画面和警局的布防图被他轻易调出。John Reese完美的假身份只需要配合在FBI问询中泄露出来的细节加以补充就足够躲过最严厉的审查。而这并不意味着他真的能够改变些什么。

连夜的审讯让Finch歪了歪头，东方升起和Reese那天走出警局时一样的令人反胃的鱼肚白。Finch少了几分应有的倦怠，只是恰好与Reese对上目光时Reese才发现他眼里的血丝。天光终于大亮的时候Finch走了出去，低血糖让他的脚步比起从前更加蹒跚了不少，Reese想要上前去扶，却被Carter制止。

“Finch的那些过去，早就被埋在了时间的杂草从里。” 

Reese就只能陪着Finch走在路上。他过去甚少去想象行动中通讯器另一边的他，只要他在图书馆偏安一隅就能给他足够的安全感。可Finch手掌紧贴着裤缝线走在路上的样子让他突然体味到了他身上的孤独气质。公共电话的铃声是在Finch正打算穿过马路的时候响起的。他接起来的时候并没有犹豫，纽约的犯罪者们生生不息，也从来不会迁就他的时间。他在挂掉电话之前说了句Thank you，Reese觉得有些好笑，自家老板从来称呼他的创造为机器也极力反对将它拟人化，却在某些微小的细节里把它当做平等的人来对待。

Finch不出意料地直接往回图书馆的方向走，路上撞到一个也许是宿醉正准备归家的彪形大汉，那人挥舞着拳头让他走路长点眼睛。Finch枉顾是那人撞的他，低眉顺眼地道了声抱歉。Reese攥紧拳头也是无用，只能隔空轻轻搭上Finch的肩膀。他们共事这些年他焦躁不安的时刻偶有发生，半数是为了那些没能填补的遗憾和未能及时拯救的生命。每每这样Reese总会把手搭在他肩膀上轻抚，配上他低沉温柔的声线告诉他我们已经尽了自己最大的努力。再后来他们走到了一起，Reese还会附赠一个亲吻。他会先把自己拉到与Finch视线平齐的位置，这样的对视总能换来对方无意识舔唇的动作，然后顺水推舟地含住他的唇给他包容的一吻。窗外的纽约是春光正好的艳阳天。

Finch回到图书馆坐在电脑前直接输入机器刚刚报给他的社保号码，杜威十进制编码他早就已经烂熟于心不需要多此一举的查阅。屏幕上清晰地显示这次的号码叫Caleb Phipps，还是个17岁的高中生。陌生的转折让Reese有些意外，这次的事情Finch从来没有向他提起过。蜷缩在Finch脚边的Bear感受到了他的情绪，轻轻地发出焦虑的呜咽。Finch揉揉他的脑袋叹了口气，对它说更是像是告诉自己：“放心，我们会把他救回来的。”

Reese不陌生Finch温柔又坚定的力量，他转眼已经开始着手自己数学老师的身份的伪造。Carter捡起桌边的网球轻轻向外一抛，Bear欢喜着扑了过去。  
“你不该让Finch独自承受这些的，即使有Bear陪着他。”

Reese赞同地摇了摇头，一个不眠的通宵后，这个时候的他应该还在那个昏暗逼仄的审讯室里被人道主义地问到想要些什么，他以同样的姿势摇头，说了那进去以后的第一句实话：“我只想回家。”  
对漂泊了大半生早就已经无依无靠也无牵无挂的他来说，有Harold的地方就是家。

做好准备的Finch拿起他常用的那个手机拨通了电话，铃声不出意外地在Carter身上响起。她按下接听键放在耳边看着Reese：“他让我去替换掉采集的你的DNA样品和指纹信息。”

“你该知道，任何事情发生，受煎熬的都不止你一个人。”

Reese正想思考Carter这番话背后是否别有深意，她指了指自己胸口中弹的位置：“我的死也是一样。”  
Reese皱了皱眉头不愿再去细想，他的确是欠Finch一句抱歉。

Harold Swift在班上做自我介绍的时候没有人抬起头来打量这位新来的代课老师，Reese凭之前看到的照片一眼找到了Finch这次的目标，白净，瘦骨嶙峋，锋利的眼神藏在厚重的黑眼圈背后，握着笔的手若有若无地在发抖。Reese太过熟悉这种人，他们像蝙蝠一样在黑夜中群聚，在青春懵懂时期沉溺于白色粉末构筑的虚幻的天堂里。Finch打量他的目光没有遮掩，然后他开始讲平面几何。  
Reese和Carter挑了个空余的位置坐下。Finch上课的样子更像是一场与自己进行的对话。那样简单的内容对他这样一个电脑天才来说或许根本不值一提，但是Reese透过Finch讲到π时候的的样子得以一窥他的少年时代，这一次不仅仅只是从某本旧书里偶然掉出来的发黄相片。而他嘴角上扬的样子倒真真是一如往昔。Reese怀疑他在此时想起了那个叫Nathan的人。他们未必没有坦陈相对的时刻，气氛在千钧一发的时候他几乎就要问出口你最喜欢的颜色究竟是什么，却因为不甘心就此认输而搁置了下来。  
但是Nathan是他始终都没有想过要去问的答案之一。

Finch在下课后的走廊里看到几拨三五成群鬼鬼祟祟的身影，悄悄拍了照片发给Fusco去调查。这里针对中学生的贩毒网络一直很猖獗，小塑料袋的交易在走廊里明目张胆地进行。他复制了Caleb的手机，大概要感谢他自己曾经的发明，一个人的生活根据社交网络和手机定位便可以尽在掌握。

Finch复又回到图书馆坐在了电脑面前。Celeb的全国学习能力测试水平正好是50%，这样均匀的数字出现的几率太小，他一定是知道每道题的答案然后用这样的方式嘲弄了他眼里的愚蠢游戏。远程打开的电脑摄像头的画面里，是他母亲酗酒醉倒在沙发前颓废的模样。Reese发现Finch盯着屏幕出了神许久未动，猜他是不是因为这个画面而对自己的童年有某种相似的联想。他只能摩挲着座椅的靠背，看Finch托起下巴全身贯注有些动容的模样。几分钟后Finch终于从他的沉思里抽身出来，调查了一下这个显然已经破碎不堪的家庭的经济状况。他和母亲相依为命，靠领取政府的救济过活。银行卡的异常让Finch皱起了眉头，最近三个月以来的支出明显变少，过去一周两次的超市购物记录更是再也没有过。每隔约两个星期还会汇入近一千美元的现金存款。Reese太过清楚这种模式，他一定是从某种渠道获得了不菲的现金。而这所谓的渠道对于这样一个高中生来说，无非是毒品。

Finch一边絮絮叨叨自言自语说现在的孩子主要的交流方式不知不觉已经变成了短信，一边翻阅手机里复制得到的信息。现金的交易让事件的查询变得有些棘手。他电话给Fusco拜托对方查询关于这一块地区毒品交易的信息。Reese不是不知道在自己身处异地时Finch会找到Fusco和Carter寻求帮助，而亲眼看到又是另一回事。他的脸上写满了迟疑和无奈，在挂断电话后叹了口气。

“他从来没有完全信任过我们，但是他信任你。最初是你找上了我们。”

Finch推开楼梯间的门的时候Caleb刚刚被推倒在地上，正要和一伙人打起来。  
“先生们，我相信没有什么矛盾是不可以被解决的。如果你们愿意的话，我们可以去校长室谈谈。”

一伙人不甘心地离去的时候还不忘给Celeb比了个中指，Finch趁着将他扶起来的时候悄悄拍下了这伙人的照片发给了Fusco。

“他们是当地蛇头Diego和Lorenzo的人。”Carter说话的口气像是在宣布什么判决。

“Caleb插手了他们的生意，他们想要除掉他？”

Carter不置可否：“看上去是。”

“Finch能做什么呢，他只会戳人眼睛。”

“或许他比你更有勇气。”

Reese撇撇嘴并不赞赏这冲动的勇气。“他只擅长甩掉跟踪。”  
“我不喜欢他在没有我在的时候，以身犯险。”  
Reese摇了摇头不赞同自己的话。“我根本就不喜欢他以身犯险。”

“有的时候他别无选择，在他找不到你的时候。”

下课过后走在走廊里的Finch和这环境显得格外格格不入，带着迫不及待要离开这鬼地方的表情的学生们对他也没什么尊敬，推来搡去有些拉扯到了Finch的脊椎，他有些吃痛地护住颈后的位置。Reese和他一起在此时注意到Caleb的个人储物柜里被塞了一张纸条，他看过后迅速地折起来收进了口袋里，望了望四周。

Finch只能假装不在意地扭了扭脖子，Reese明显感觉到Caleb的眼光在他身上多停留了几秒。他突然明白了过去许多次Finch在屏幕前，在耳机里听着他以身犯险的心情，明明步步都是杀机，他能做的不过是一句焦急的请小心Mr Reese。“我还活着呢，Finch”这样的话通常会引来对方如释重负的一声叹息。  
Reese蓦然有些后悔，或许他早该和Finch商量，植入一个跟踪定位的芯片之类的东西。

Finch换下他的手工三件套，穿着稀松平常廉价得显得有些劣质的西装走在街上的时候的确不是那么引入注目的。纽约有太多这样挣扎在通勤间的上班族。Reese跟在他身后默默陪他走过这段孤独的路。他似乎处于剧烈的疼痛之中，脖颈比往常要更加僵硬，连呼出的气体都呆滞了几分。等到Caleb终于到达目的地：一块有着破烂篮球架的空地上，Finch不得不伏在墙根上大口呼吸。  
Reese皱起眉头，在他的颈背部轻柔抚摸。

“他们就是Lorenzo和Diego，威胁Caleb如果不在明天晚上八点把抢走他们生意得来的利润交出来的话…”

“既然他的号码跳出来了，那肯定交不交出来没有什么区别。”  
Reese停下手上的动作回头去看Carter：“他去找了Fusco，是吗？”

“如果不是非常有必要，Finch总是倾向于自己行动。他是不喜欢牵连别人的人。”

天渐渐转黑，最后成了一团凝胶困住了所有人。夜实在是太暗了，Reese疑惑八点钟的纽约是否真的这么暗过，他明明记得车水马龙如同白昼和Finch牵着Bear走在去酒吧的路上的光景。停车场只有一盏灯光沉默着照亮那一小片区域。Reese是在看到Caleb腰间模糊的凸起时意识到事情有些不对的。他不知道那时的Finch有没有意识到，既然Caleb准备好了乖乖把钱吐出来，又怎么会被机器吐出号码来告知有生命危险。答案在Reese心里呼之欲出，他的呼吸贴着Finch的头顶，到底也没能吹动哪根发梢。

在数钱的时候被命中眉心一枪毙命，Lorenzo死得没有什么痛苦。带了消音器的手枪造成了戏剧性的效果，Diego只看到他额角处涌出一些猩红的液体，就瘫软在了他的脚边再没能爬起来。他下意识地挥舞起球棒，在看到Caleb直指着他的黑洞洞的枪口面前不甘心地收敛了动作。

Finch惊讶于事情的转变以至于不小心触到了脚边的一块石子发出了轻微的响声。Reese提心吊胆之际暗骂Finch实在是不应该在没有任何特殊技巧的情况下进行盯梢，还犯下这样致命的错误，当然也暗骂不能在场的自己。Caleb已经示意Diego把Lorenzo尸体口袋里的枪用脚踢过去给他。Diego照做后他捡起第二把枪后，站起来指着的却是Finch所在的方向。

“好戏还看得开心吗？Mr Swift？”

Finch不是完全没有预料但是还是心下一惊。倒是Diego意外转身才发现这第四个人的存在。

“原来你是加害者，这一切都是你早就计划好了的。”  
“你故意高调着劫走Diego和Lorenzo在你们学校的毒品生意好引出他们两人，干掉他们之后伪装成分赃不均的内部冲突，两败俱伤。”

“必须得承认，我唯一没计划到的是你的出现。”

Reese走到Finch面前徒劳地想用身体护住他。Lorenzo莽撞地想要利用双方分神的空隙趁机溜走。可惜这样近的距离手枪拥有绝对的胜算。Diego那把手枪并没有装上消音器，响声惊飞了不远处树枝上栖息着的乌鸦。速度太快Finch甚至来不及说些什么阻止的话。

Celeb无所谓地摊了摊手，“没办法的事。”  
“他们这样的人今天不死在这里，明天也会死在别的地方”

“你很聪明，也很细心。”

“NYPD再蠢，两人尸体上的弹道一致的时候也能想到些什么。”

Finch懊恼自己不及时的判断力终究没能阻止事情的发生，反倒陷入了这样危险的境地。Reese不知道Finch本来究竟有什么打算，藏在西装内衬里的枪他并不顺手，至少做不到在被枪抵着额头的时候还能出奇制胜。  
“Fusco已经在赶来的路上了。Finch原本并没有想到会到这么一步。”

“也许他到得不算太迟。”

“太迟的人是你。”

Reese猜她的意思或许是自己深陷囹圄没能参与这场行动，Finch已经被揪住领带推倒在了空地边一个废弃的配电站小屋里。钢门闭紧的声音是Finch不喜欢的机械的冰冷感。在他挣扎着想要坐起之前，Caleb已经粗暴地撕开了他的马甲和衬衫，顺着他身体的起伏四处摩挲，顺利地找到了那块硬质的凸起。  
Reese这才看清楚，那是他武器库里他少用的一把勃朗宁。

对方并不打算对他有进一步的侵犯，只是顺手把枪抵上Finch的太阳穴。Finch在对武器的怯懦下拼命深呼吸告诉自己冷静。黑暗中他摸索着轻轻拉住Celeb的手臂。“你不必这样，我见过太多有野心的人…”

Celeb并没有耐心听他为了保命而挤出的说教。  
“你是一个碰巧路过被杀人灭口的无辜者，黑帮的内部分赃，想必没有人会草率到留下目击者。”

“毒贩地皮的竞争，你真的以为警方不知情？他们一死，你是首要怀疑对象。”

“他们找不到证据。”  
“所以，我更不能放你走了。你不该管这个闲事的，Mr Swift。”

Finch意识到Celeb要拨下扳机的时候猛地抬起了他的手臂，子弹打歪了射穿了他的肩膀。他在尖锐的疼痛中维持着这力量的较量。Celeb左手拉开一段距离，猛地一挥拳击中了Finch的侧脸，他被这力道推翻在了地上。

“你如果把事情做得太大，到时候管案子的就不仅仅是NYPD了。”

Caleb猛地甩开Finch钳制住他的手，用膝盖按住他受伤的右肩。Finch疼得忍不住呻吟了一声。Caleb从他被扯坏的衬衫敞口里伸进去，冰凉的手让他瞬间倒抽了一口寒气。那只手沿着他的脖颈向下摩挲，从胸口一直探到下腹部。

“原来你是条子，怪不得。”

Caleb有些狂妄地在Finch身上施加凌虐的快感。他用一种霸道的力度按在他柔软的皮肤上，环绕一圈之后从背部又重新往上挪，按住他疼痛已久的地方。Finch感觉像是一条有毒的蛇在盘绕着自己的身体环绕着他，因为恐惧和寒冷而颤抖。

“他们怎么派了你这个瘸子过来？你的搭档呢？”  
“在哪里？”

Caleb突然在黑暗中摸索向Finch的耳朵，找到了藏在那里的微型耳机，重重地往墙上一扔。转身掐住Finch的脖子继续将他按在地上。Finch痛苦地扭曲着蜷起自己的身体想要挪向墙角，Caleb意识到布料摩擦的声音有些不同寻常的时候他已经取出了藏在袜子里的电麻醉枪对准了他。尖锐的刺痛和肌肉不受控制的抽搐袭来他仍然不敢相信败在了这个跛着腿的小个子手里。

Finch在大汗淋漓里粗重地喘息，Reese蹲下身体，红了眼眶想要好好看清他的样子。Finch右肩的贯穿伤口还在流血，但是还是在短暂的休息后挣扎着支撑起了自己的身体。他趴跪在地上把三把枪收拢在了手里，终于站了起来。推开门的时候才发现路灯耀眼得让他睁不开眼睛。Reese和刚刚赶来的Fusco一齐看到了满身血污的他。静脉里流出的暗红色的血成了一种怪异的肩章，像是自末日归来的战士。在日月颠倒的晕眩里Finch跌跌撞撞地走过去，然后Reese看着他被Fusco架住后，双腿终于软了下来。

他叹了口气，想要捂住Finch仍在流血的伤口。Carter拉住他的手：“这一次已经没事了。”  
Fusco在匿名的街边放下Finch，他道谢后不忘嘱咐请不要将这件事情告诉John。Reese不意外Finch的决定，倒是意外在他背后Finch一直称呼他为John，而不是稍显疏离的Mr Reese。Finch脸上温柔的神色一闪而过，看在Reese眼里却是残忍的。Finch终究也没有让他插手过他独自承担的那些痛苦。  
Finch的手机震了震，他拿起来看，是如释重负的表情。

“那是我告诉他，可以带你离开了。”  
“我那次有没有谢谢你，帮我回到Harold身边？”

Carter微笑着点点头，放开了牵着的Bear。Finch还在故作镇定地在键盘上敲着什么或许无关紧要的代码，他也许早就闻到了Reese远处悄悄传来的味道扑了上去，把等不及要见到Finch的Reese撞倒在了地上。  
而Finch连转身都没有，就只是微微侧过头去浅浅一笑。

当时的Reese刚从精神紧张里解脱出来，处在极度的睡眠缺乏里，已经半阖的眼睛透过Bear热情的舌头，只来得及看到了那个微笑的残迹，以及克制的转身。在这一片喧闹中似乎没有了正经寒暄的必要，Reese冲着Finch笑了笑，甚至不知道对方是不是有接收到。

“也许你忘了向他道谢。”  
Reese站在Reese和Finch中间，没有Bear的阻挡他这一次终于看清了Finch。他的神情是雁过平川的宁静，绷带在西装三件套的掩饰下几不可见。  
Reese俯下身，浅吻落在在Finch的额上。


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章 IF 有提及

Carter向车窗里的Finch和Fusco指了指，Reese顺着她的视线向里看的时候，Finch正在问Fusco他想不想黑进五角大楼。Fusco的表情立马从无奈转为受惊。Reese忍不住笑了出来。Finch也只有在神志不清的情况下，才会对人全无防备。

Fusco把Finch交给他后Reese才意识到他到底处在怎样的状况里。Finch在他凑近身体想要确定他一切体征平稳的时候傻傻地笑了，Reese就顺势把他拉入怀里，用下巴贴着他的额头想要感受他的体温。温热的身体在他怀里颤动，如果不是那句不合时宜话也许这会是个温情脉脉的画面。

“你很像一个人。”

Reese退开后想要假装冷静地发动引擎。他很想要Finch爱他，但不确定是否因此愿意成为一个替代品。

Reese准备转身离开在图书馆找个地方蜗居一夜的时候Finch正抱着被子同他道晚安。Reese上次的逃离太过匆忙，他这一回才看到Finch眼里七分开阔三分温柔的眼神，才听到他原本失落掉的那句晚安。他说的是，Good night，Nathan。

“在你们在一起过不算短的时间里，你从没问起过他。”

Reese点点头算是回应Carter。他们曾经在酒吧里或是这座图书馆里把酒言欢，Finch仰头灌下一杯威士忌的豪爽写着过去某处的言传身教。他并不是第一个与Finch在深夜分享一瓶故事与隐秘的人。但是在失去了他之后，Reese才头一次真正开始好奇起来。

Reese接过Finch手中的被子和水的时候Finch重复了一遍他的邀请。他说到“你可以问我任何事情哦”的时候的口气竟然有几分撒娇的味道。Reese只握握他的手，指了指空旷的走廊上大的落地窗。月光洒下来投下淡淡的阴影。

两人依着窗户席地而坐，Finch把身体半依在Reese肩上。Reese倒真觉得他们像深夜里一对失眠的老夫老妻。  
“Harold？”  
Finch仍然受制于迷幻药带来的欣快感里。在Reese的手臂上笑得全无顾忌。  
“Nathan…”

“你或许想早点休息，明天上午还有课。”

“没有了，再不会有课了。”

Finch转手去抚摸Reese的脸，从他的额间往下，到鼻息再到嘴唇。Reese疑惑他是不是想确定些什么。Finch明知他究竟是谁，还是叹了口气：“我爱过你。”  
Reese没有料到Finch的直白。在他们多时的相处里他们不是没有互诉过情爱，但听到Finch这样浓烈而遗憾的表达他仍然觉得新鲜。他语气的里过去式与书里藏着的那张背面写着某个遥远过去的日期的陈旧感别无二致。  
“Mr Reese，我很清楚你不是他。”  
“Nathan不是提醒明天有课的那个，说这话的永远是我。”  
“我和他认识了太长时间，他的习惯我都清楚…我知道的。”

Finch迷迷糊糊的时候就容易话多。Reese笑了笑，就只听他讲。

“Nathan是那样的人，就算明知危险他还是会出现在码头的人。”  
“那年我们为了练手伪造身份，黑进了政府的数据库，却无意中发现了州政府与当地纳税大户钱权交易的事情。”Finch嘻嘻傻笑了一下。“其实我们不该意外的。那时候年纪太小，见识太少。”Reese撇撇嘴算是赞同。

“Arthur很害怕，Nathan却坚持要联系媒体把这件事情捅出去。你知道的，这样我们就有暴露自己的危险，不仅会被MIT开除，还会面临刑事责任。”

“我们后来用了洋葱路由器，匿名把所有证据拷贝出来，寄给了报社，一时很轰动。Nathan在寄信的时候有些大意了，他应该乔装一番再去的。店主收了钱，指认寄信的人是MIT的学生。还给出了大致的长相。”

“不知道出于什么目的，后来甚至有不少媒体想要联系到把这件事捅出来的人，做个采访什么的。我和Arthur都不同意，这太危险了。Nathan就背着我们半夜在网上把这件事情挖得更深，还真的接受了一家报纸的采访。他以为他做了足够的背景调查，不应该有什么差错出现。”

“果然出事了，Nathan早该想到的。既然邮局的人可以被收买，一个背景干净的记者同样可以，也许只是价格问题。为了救他我平生第一次摸枪。Mr Reese，我告诉过你我不喜欢枪的，有时候它们背后的故事太过沉重。那次我和Arthur配合很默契，我们入侵了那栋大楼的安保系统和电力系统。我依靠夜视仪在带他逃出来的时候不得不开了枪，绿色夜视仪下红色的血是黑色的，他们粘腻得像恶鬼一样。”

Reese搂了搂Finch让他更紧地贴靠着自己。Finch或许不擅长舞刀弄枪，但从来就不怕拼命。

“你说你爱过他。”

“那次Nathan是在某次我们完成了一个项目之后，趁着Arthur不在。我们在宿舍里晕晕乎乎，都有点疯。他凑过来吻我的时候，我就顺势接受了。”Finch笑起来，身体有些抖。“Arthur说他一点都不意外，看平时Nathan对我们的态度的差别就知道了。”

“每个人的人生里大概都会有这么一段日子，可以无所顾忌地挥霍时间在任性的事情上面。那时候我们一无所有，但很傻地会在深夜的图书馆里立志要改变世界。说起来你或许会觉得好笑，被打回人间才意识到大家都是肉骨凡胎。但是Nathan，Nathan是不一样的。”

“机器是我一行代码一行代码创造出来的，我必须教会他分辨善恶，懂得人命的价值。但是Nathan是真正赋予它灵魂的那个。他在没有告诉我的情况下给它设置了后门，自己开始从机器那里拿到无关号码。”  
Finch朝他的电脑桌边指了指：“就是那里，我们第一次吵架，为了这件事情。”

“你觉得这是背叛？”  
‘’不，他早该告诉我，他总是做最正确的选择的那个，虽然明知道危险。”

“他和我一样最擅长技术型工作，但我想他更懂得与人沟通，所以抛头露面的总是他。Nathan对我的人生是一种填补，如果我有过什么缺失和遗憾，把它们收拢到一起捏出一个人像来，大概就是他的样子了。”

“这是应该算是你们特殊的合作方式。”

“我更愿意把它理解为保护，你看，我并没有向他坦白过什么，但他很早就很聪明地猜到了Harold Finch是假名，大学时候的伪造身份游戏，也是他想让我们三个人合力，为我以后可能要做的事情做铺垫。只不过这一点，很久以后的某一天我才突然明白。”

“你看，我并不把你当成他的。”

Finch的话题转得有些突然，Reese愣了愣却不知道该怎么接话。倒是Finch拍拍他的背，浅浅笑了笑。“我想你一直有这个疑问。”

Reese不会为Finch某些过去的小事太过牵肠挂肚，但偶尔在夜里醒来，看Finch在午夜梦回间喃喃念着Nathan的名字，会在一种生来就熟悉不过的疲惫里反复掂量自己在他心里的意义。他能与那个只在旧时光的阴影里存在的人究竟有几分相似，至于让Finch在混乱的酒后产生愉悦的错认，他并没有多少把握。

Reese自嘲地笑了笑算做无可奈何的一种默认。  
“我想我只会用你的电脑玩扫雷游戏。”

“Nathan也许会羡慕你的身手，他见识了太多因为被家暴而号码被反复报出来的女性。他可以给她们准备好所需要的新身份和资金，但问题每每出现在要怎么把她们带离当下的处境上。我想我最开始注意到事情的不对劲，就是从他身上莫名其妙出现的伤口和淤青里发现的。”

“或许他不该孤身犯险。”Reese顿了顿，“其实没有谁应该孤身犯险，如果自己的平安都岌岌可危。”

Finch摇了摇头。“但是他的作为并不来源于某种狂妄的无畏或者仁义至上的自我牺牲。那是权衡利弊过后一种理智的选择。我看得出来，图书馆里的豪言壮志他没有忘记过，只不过显示教给了他另一种实现方式而已。Mr Reese你看，他觉得只要能给哪怕一个人一夜的安寝，他相信就是有意义的。”

“我从没质疑过这份工作的意义，它来自于你。”

“它并不归属于我，我想这是Nathan留下来的最重要的东西了。”  
“或许有一天，我们身边的人会死去，你会开始质疑起这一切的意义。我们总说生命的价值不可被比较，但这一层伪善下我们早已为自己爱的人赋予了更高的权重，这其实无可厚非。”

Finch缓缓拂过Reese的肩膀。  
“但愿你能做到无愧，不必去后悔有些事情本可为。”

“Nathan明知道那天的港口暗藏杀机，但他还是去了。我本可以想办法阻止，但我删掉了含有他社保号码的那份无关号码列表。”  
“我活该这份疼痛，很多事情本来我可以有所作为，如果有足够的勇气。”

Reese刚想开口，却被Finch打断。“不必用幸存者的愧疚感那一套来安慰我。也许是我行走在黑暗里太久，最后连刑罚都不可见光。”

Reese最终是无言以对。Finch的声音越来越不可闻。Reese却在他几乎是呢喃的语气里听到像是某种肃穆庄严的宣誓。  
“如果有下次，不会再让你是先走的那个。”

Reese把握不住这话到底是对他还是对那个回不来的Nathan说的，他有些想要确认一下，只看见Finch的气息也渐渐轻了下去，终于靠在他肩上睡着了。

“他说的是你。”  
Carter的口气仿佛Reese在明知故问。Reese不知道他这算不算一语成谶。永远困于这座没有光的图书馆的Finch就是最好的证明。

“我们还有路要赶，该出发了。”  
Reese抱起Finch把他放在图书馆的床上，大概是放心有Reese陪他，他连呼吸都变得不那么小心翼翼。Reese用之前给他冷下来的尸体盖上白色床单一样的动作帮他掖好被角，转身同Carter一起离开。


End file.
